Not Again
by zachglover
Summary: Cammie get confronted by a man saying its not over. Then she gets kidnapped and faces CoC and Catherine Goode. Can she escape? Will Zach be able to reach her in time. Please read! Story is better than the title and summary! T to be save for later chapters. All rights goes to Ally Carter. Zammie!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N Hi everyone! Just to clear some stuff up, this takes place after UWS. The Academy never burned down. Its summer so the gang stays until school starts back. Review! **

**Chapter 1: Cammie P.O.V**

No! No! Leave me alone!

I wake up panting, drenched in sweat, tangled up in my sheets. The nightmares are back. I put on a jacket and some shoes and tiptoed past my three best friends. I need air. I go to a passage way that no one knows about; I haven't told Zach about it. It's the only one I know of that goes outside. I take a walk into town hoping I wouldn't see anyone.

My trained spy ears suddenly picked up a sound that was nearby. I decided that I've had enough fresh air. I turn around to go back, when someone suddenly pushed a rag up to my face. I used the attackers weight against them and flip him on the ground. But I let my guard down and he tripped me and I fell. He tried to put the rag up to my face again, but I kicked him where a guy shouldn't be kicked in and he feel to the ground. I got up and ran but I still heard what he called out to me

"It's not over Cammie"

But I didn't pause for a second and kept running. I get to my room and three girls is glaring at me, they was really mad.

"Where have you been Cameron" yelled Bex

"Walking around Rebecca" It looked like she wanted to strangle my throat.

"Are the nightmares back" asked a worried Liz

"Yeah, but I'm fine" I said trying to reassure them "I just went to clear my head"

"Ok" said Macey "But next time I'm not going to hold Bex back.

"Ok guys lets go to sleep" I say getting into bed "Goodnight"

"Goodnight" said an already asleep Liz

"Goodnight Cammie" said Macey

"Goodnight" finally said Bex after giving me one last glare.

I went to sleep but I had a new person in my nightmares, repeating the same phrase over and over.

**A/N Well there you go, the first chapter. Hoped you enjoyed. Oh yeah Review! Sorry its kinda of short. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Yeah Another Chapter! Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2: Zach P.O.V**

This is the day! I'm going to propose to my Gallagher Girl.

"Zach"

"Zacchhh"

"Huh" I mumbled finally noticing my three best friends staring at me smugly.

"Thinking about Cammie again arent you" Grant says punching my arm

"I can't help it, I'm so nervous, what if she says no..." I trailed off thinking about again.

"Don't worrry" said Jonas intrepting my thoughts "We all know she loves you"

"Yeah whats the worst thing that can happen" says Nick "She can say no and walk away in the arms of Josh and -

Jonas tackled Nick "Shut up, your not helping!"

"Zach evreything is going to be fine, now lets go get some breakfast.

"Yeah I'm starved" says Grant rubbing his stomach.

"Okay. Lets go." But my mind wanders off to Cammie.

**A/N Next Chapter will be longer. Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I know most of you was hoping for the proposal. I'm rerally sorry but the propsal isnt going to happen for another 2 chapters. This chapter is mostly a filler. Enjoy! This happens two hours before chapter 2. I'm really sorry. I'm still new. **

**Chapter 3: Zach P.O.V**

I got up early and put on some clothes. I snuck in Cammie's room. I was careful not to wake her up. I got up Macey, Bex, and Liz. We exit and I took to a secret passage way.  
I cleared my thoart.

"So today ladies, I'm going to propose to Cammie.

All of them at once started to squel. But then they serious.

"If you ever hurt her - "

" I won't" I said cutting Bex friend

"You'll have to deal with us and-"

"I won't need to" I interupted Macey

"I hope so" Liz whispered

Good now onto Cammie's mom.

/ PAGE BREAK /

"Mrs. Morgan" I said knocking on her office door.

"Zach, what do you need" she said clearing surprised

"I love cammie with all my heart. I would do anything for her. I can't live without her, so I came to ask if I can recieve her hand in marriage" I said with all seriousness.

" I give you permission to marry her-"

"Thank you SO much"

"I wan't done."

"Oh"

"I give you permission to marry her, but you have to ask Joe too." **A/N They got married. **

I gulped, great this is bad. Goodbye cruel world!

/ PAGE BREAK /

I knocked on his door. He yelled a come in. I slowly opened the door.

"Oh hey Zach is there something you need"

"Canihaveyourpermissiontomarrycammie"

"Woah slow down!"

"Can I have your permission to marry Cammie"

"Yes"

"I promise to take care of her and I love her so please say - wait what?"

"I said yes"

"Really!" I ran over to him and hug him tightly. But as I ran to the door he stopped me.

"Just remember that if anything happens to her, you won't get a proper funeral"

I gulped, but I was excited because I have permission to marry my Gallagher Girl.

**A/N Next chapter is going to be in Cammie's P.O.V. I tried to make this funny and enjoyable. Did I fail miserably? Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N I'm sorry I havent updated for a while. I'm not really allowed to go on fanfiction so I do this in secret. Next chapter will be the proposel. Enjoy! Thank you for those who've reviewed. **

**Chapter 4: Cammie's P.O.V**

I wake up and put on a fitted black tee with a pair of skinny jeans, of course picked out by the one and only Macey McHenry. And of course she would be doing by hair and makeup.

"Macey, I don't -"

Macey cuts me off "Don't say anything"

"But - "

"Shush"

"Macey I -" She gave me a death glare so I shut up. I do ammit that she did a great job. Now it was Bex's and Liz's turn who was at the moment tiptoeing out the door.

**1 hour later**

As we made our way to the cafeteria, we saw the guys. Grant went straight to Bex. At least Jonas mumbled hi before going to Liz. Nick just stood next Macey drooling over her. Zach didn't say anything to me but grabbed my hand. We got our food and started to eat.

"So what are we going to do today"

"Whatever you ladies want to do"

"Movie"

"Shopping"

"Let's go to the bookstore"

**1 hour later**

"Bye guys, I never coming ba- Ow!" said Nick while Macey drags him to the mall. Jonas and Liz went to the bookstore. Zach, Bex, Grant, and I went to see a funny comedy at the movies. Halfway through it I noticed Zach wasn't laughing. In fact, he wasn't even looking at the screen, his gaze was at a wall, and his hands was moving nervously. I covered his hand with mine.

"Are you okay" I whispered

"I'm fine" he replied nervously

"Are you sure"

"Yep everything's good"

"Okay"

He started to rub his fingers over mine. I saw him smile, so I smiled, and we watched the rest of the movie.

When the movie was over we all met at the food court. Macey showed off the clothes she bought everyone. Jonas and Liz showed off their books. They kept saying the same thing at the same time and then they blushed, their so cute.

"Lets get something to eat" I suggested noticing the sun going down. Zach grabbed my hand and pulled be away from the group.

"Zach aren't we going to eat with everyone else"

"Nope" he said while putting a blindfold on me.

"Where are we going"

"It's a surprise" he whispered in my ear.

I tried to use my spy senses to tell where we were at, but I was too excited to think. We came to a stop. Zach took off the blinfold. What I saw made me gasp!

**A/N What do you think! What did Cammie see? Will Zach propose? How? What will be Cammie's answer. Did you like it/hate it. Review! **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Here it is the proposel. Don't hate how it turns out...**

**Chapter 5: Cammie's P.O.V **

I saw a breath-taking sight in front of me. We were up on a hill. Beforfe us was the sunset of orange, purple, and red. It was beatiful. On the ground was a picnic set up with LED candles.

"Its beautiful Zach" I eclaimed jumping up and gave him a quick kiss. I was about to sit down to eat but Zach stopped me. He told me to close my eyes so I didl I hearn move a bit. Then he told me to open my eyes.

"Zach!" He was down on his knee and in his hand was a beautiful sapphire diamond with green emralds around it on a gold band.

"Cammie, I love you with all my heart. Yor more important than life. I'll do anything for you. I want to wake up everyday next to and have your children..." I tuned him out. He wants to MARRY ME! He wants to have my children. But the more I thought about it the more sadness filled my heart and I started to frown. I don't want to put him in danger, I love him too much. I dont want our children raised with one parent. I need to figure out what that man meant. Is the circle still after me? I come back to the present. He's staring at me waiting for an answer.

"I can't, I'm sorry Zach"

I run, not wanting to see his reaction. My tears clouds my vision, so I didn't see the van until it was too late. Gloved hands shoved a rag on my face and pulled me into the van. I tried to fight back but the chemicals in the rag was making me weak. The last thing I remember is Zach's far away cries.

**Zach's P.O.V**

She gasped when she saw the sunset and picnic. She smiled and gave me kiss. This is it! She starts to sit down but I stops her and tells her to close her eyes. After making sure she wasn't peeking, I got out the ring and bended down.

"You can open them now"

She gasp (again) and started smiling (again).

"Cammie, I love you with all my heart. Your more important to me than life. I'll do anything for you. I want you to have my children. Wake up everyday next to you, except when we are on missions of course. I need you my Gallagher Girl."

She starts to frown. I start to panic.

"I know we a bit young, but I already spoke to your mom and Joe and we dont have to get married right away..." I trailed off trying to think of a reason why she was frowning. I look in her eyes and they were filled with sadness.

"I can't, I'm sorry Zach" and she ran.

I felt I been punched in the gut. I couldn't breathe, I was in shock. It felt like de'ja vu, she's running away (again). I started to run after her, but a black van pulled up and I was too far away.

"CAmmie, NO!" But it was too late. They got her.

I ran to the the food part of the mall. Everyone looked at me in surprised.

"Where's Cammie"

"Gone" I fell to my knees.

"What!" everyone screamed

I told them everything. How ti seemed to be going so well but ended so horribly.

"It's all my fault" I wailed

"Come on, we need to get to Gallagher"

Everything was numb, sure I was moving but not noticing.

Everything in my life turned upside down.

**A/N: Ok First sorry it took awhile to post this. I did my best. Please review and give any suggestions. Second I want to thank you all who did review. It makes my day. I hope you enjoyed! **


End file.
